Blind Cat
by Cocoa Mocha
Summary: Rei thinks Takao is stealing his boyfriend, Kai away from him. What he doesn't know is Takao's in love with someone else.TyTa hints of ReMax onesided KaiRei Tyka. Chp 2 : KaRe Pls keep loving me, Rei. Hints of Tyta. For Kare fans.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's notes**

**Disclaimer: don't own anything**

**Warning : Erm alot of angst and confusion so I'm sorry**

Normal Pov

Everyone was out of the way as the 18 year old beauty began dancing. First it was a slow beat he was moving too, no one noticed. Then it went abit faster, his hips moving so seductively.

His midnight hair unbound swaying along with his body. The sweat glistening off his feminine figure. The leather that covered him like a second skin attracted many people, male or female. His eyes closed as the lights shown on him, showing everyone his smooth tanned skin and those long eyelashes.

Did he notice that everyone was watching him? Yes, he did. But why should he care? He danced for one person. And one person only...

Ray's Pov

Everyone was looking at you, Takao. They always do. You pretend not to notice and laugh it off. But I know you saw them watching. Saw the stares that were meant only for you.

Sitting across me now, was my ever so fateful boyfriend, Kai. I thought he loved me but look at him those piercing crimson orbs of his were looking at you,not me. They were clouded with lust and desire and a hint of love and disappointment. I shrugged it off everytime because I thought he only wanted you to fulfil his needs. I thought wrong. ..

Everytime I'm near him, he will laugh at me, smile at me and talk to me. But I was so deeply in love that I didn't see you standing right beside me, everytime he did those little actions.

You, Takao Kinomiya made him laugh, smile and talk. Not me. Every one of his little actions was always made when you were there when you were smiling, laughing and talking to him. I thought you were snatching him away. I always did. It seemed the nearer you were, more emotions will be shown in his face.

But what I didn't know was that this was you. All those smiles, all those laughs was you. I didn't change the fact Kai was drawn to you, so in love with you. Then slowly I found out that was your certain charm. The way you draw people in with your goofy smiles and loud laughs.

Even, you had made two other ice princes laugh and smile. Should have seen the expressions on Tala and Bryan's face when everyone told them that. The mask that those three icicles had always covered themselves with was broken, shattered and thrown away. And those emotions were never lesser than human.

You were dancing that same dance again, always the same dance. It was neither innocent nor entirely dirty. Everyone's watching you, they always do. If you're dancing seductively or just passing by innocently, they will always watch. I was jealous at the fact they watched you.

Wasn't I suppose to be the hot one? But no, they saw you the mystery that you pretend not to have. You pretend to be the sweet innocent type that everyone thought you to be. Maybe you were but you're good at masking it, huh? You threw other people's mask easily. Well, how about you're own?

You're taking Kai away from me. I look at Kai and he was still watching you, wanting you. Just like everyone. I shook my head and stood up. Kai not noticing this.

"I'm going back, Kai."

"Hn." My heart broke as his eyes never left Takao. Tears were now forming in my eye. Blurring my vision. I let out a sob but he didn't hear me. Not even acknowledging me...He will never see me the way he does to you..

Normal Pov

Takao kept dancing. His eyes now half-lidded as he sees Ray leaving the club. _Couldn't take the pain, could you Ray? I'm sorry..._He shook his head and continue to dance, his eyes fully closed memorising the beat of the song and moving to it. By now everyone was close to him. Trying to touch him, dance with him. But everytime he came into contact with someone he backed away. His mouth pursed in a thin line of annoyance. _Can't you see I want to be alone? Stay away..Don't touch me.. _

_Don't touch me..._

Then someone ran their hand up Takao's sides. He recognized those callous hands and shook his head. He looked up to the crimson eyed intruder. His hands now on Kai's shoulder as he tiptoed, leaning closer to the dual haired ears. " Kai, I don't love you.."

Crimson eyes widened in shock and Takao bowed his head in apology. Kai nodded before moving away and disappearing in the crowd. Takao let a single tear fall from his gem-like eyes before he danced again. His hands high up in the air, his hair still swaying. And it seemed he was trying harder to dance. To shake off those feelings of guilt. _Why did I have to hurt them? _

Then another pair of hands ran up his sides. But these were gentler hands. He smiled as he knew who the other was. And danced with him. There were no physical contact at first. Not until it got faster. Jealous eyes watched those two danced. But they did not know. They didn't even care. Sapphire eyes stared down at the petite figure. Then the taller and older of the two leaned down, breath tickling the smaller's ear..

"Dance with me, Takao..."

_"I am..."_

Normal Pov (Kinomiya's dojo)

Ray walked into the dojo. His eyes blurry. His body aching. He shook his head as the headache came. He kept shaking it. Refusing to let the tears fall, he collapsed on the sofa in the living room. Then a blonde blader decided to enter.

"Ray?" Ray turned to Max and thought it as cute as how Max looked like a child. Max was now currently rubbing his eyes with his sleeves. Max was wearing an oversize shirt with long sleeves, it was blue with yellow stars. The sleeves however were longer than his hands.

"Are you crying, Ray?" Max inched closer and sat next to Ray on the couch.

"I'm..I'm..ok, Max..." Max couldn't see Ray's eyes as it was covered with his raven bangs. Max reached out and pushed those bangs away and tucked it behind Ray's ear.

"It's ok to cry, Ray" Ray looked up and saw Max give him an encouraging smile. He broke down then and there. He hugged Max, clutching fistfuls of the shirt. He clung to Max as he sobbed relentlessly. Max ran his hair through Ray's hair and continue to whisper soothing words that meant nothing to the crying man.

"Kai..He..he..doesn't love me.." Max winced in invincible pain. It was long in his mind that Kai had always been in love with Takao. Never once had he loved Ray.

"I'm..I'm sorry, Ray." Max could find no words to express how he really felt.

"It's not..not..fair, Max..." _"Life's not fair Ray. It was never meant to be that way." _That made Ray sobbed even louder.

"You..you don't know how it feels Max...To..to love.that someone..so..so..much and he will never love you back. He..he cheated on me, Max..He..doesn't love me...He never did." Max nodded taking all the info. He couldn't bear to see his teammate in pain.

"One night, I came home..I..saw him with another guy...screwing..that guy..like..like hell.."

"I know how you feel, Ray. Calm down , k?" Ray pushed Max away. His golden orbs glowing with anger. His body shaking with utmost hatred.

"How'd you know how I feel, Max? To love someone so much and know he will never love you back. To wake up each day to an empty bed knowing his fucking someone else." Ray started to break again he collapsed on the floor. "To know he loves someone else. And all the words he said to you were lies." Max looked away from Ray as he picked Ray up and brought him to his room.

Laying Ray on the bed, never once had he stop crying. Ray wasn't done. He grabbed Max's collar. His golden orbs stared at those reluctant ocean eyes of Max.

"Do you know how it feels to love someone so much and know that they can't..will never love you back!" Max pushed Ray down slowly, knowing Ray was half- drunk. He walked out of the room. But he stopped midway as he opened the door. He never turned to look back at Ray, who was now staring at his retreating figure. To Max the floor seemed very interesting right now.

"I do, Ray. _When I fell in love with a blind cat..."_

He closed the door behind him leaving Ray in his confused state.

The end


	2. Pls Keep Loving me

**Author's notes**

**Disclaimer: Not mine. The End**

**Warning: Angsty and major ooc. You've been warned so no flames 'bout it.**

Yeah i'm a major Tyka fan and I always will be. But hahakz I dont think you'd want me to write another Reka anyway. I don't know how they would act so they're majorly OOC. But you've been warned sso you can't flame about this. You can flame about anything else but not this thank you.

--------------------------------

Takao's Pov

You left me. Not a word. I sit here crying thinking of all those times we had danced together.

Had it meant nothing to you?

I leaned my head on the window, as the rain drops down.

Do you know how it broke me? Is it so easy for you to hold me then throw me away

You can't love me nor Can I love you.

It was so easy for you to take me in then reject me so cruelly.

But I'm used to this harsh treatment. No you're not wrong. You're never wrong.

But in the end you left me. No word no consent. Nada. It seems like you're history.

The day you walked out of that door. Was the last time I saw you.

You're gone. One contract for a new world beyblader and you're gone.

You were my first love.

My only lover.

You were there for me.

You were my life

And now You're gone.

Tala..

I loved you...

---------------------------------------

Rei's Pov

You're sitting there again. I leaned against the door. I know you can feel me here.

No, I'm not angry at you.

After all you've done for me. How could I?

I walked over to you. You stiffened but said nothing, not a word.

I wrapped my arms around you. And you seem to bury your back into my chest.

A little comfort goes a whole way.

Just like that time.

-----------------------------------------

Flashback

A nod on the door.

I sniffed abit before asking the person to come in.

It was you.

You smiled at me weakly and came in. I can't say I wasn't frightened but I can't say I was totally happy bout it either.

"What do you want, Takao? To gloat?" You gave me a small smile.

"What is there to gloat about? You sat next to me and rubbed my back.

"You have everything. You have a great boyfriend. A great life. Everybody loves you. Even my boyfriend."

"Is that really what you think?" You laid flat back on my bed.

"Yeah.." I pulled my knees nearer to my chest and laid my cheek on my knees.

You didn't say a word. So I continued.

"You're nice and sweet and you've helped people even someone like Kai..." You stiffened.

"Now even Kai loves you." I felt the bed move and you sat upright again. You looked at me and winked. I was literally shocked and I gave a small smile.

"Now that's where you're wrong." You walked over to the door and opened it. Only to reveal Kai.

You whisper something to Kai and he nodded. You walked out but not before giving me a reassuring smile.

I shifted abit on the bed uneasily. Kai sat next to me. I saw he was uneasy too.

I looked away from Kai. And I heard him sigh.

"I know I was a jerk. And I didn't pay much attention to you. But don't you trust me enough to know I love you?"

Tears started flowing down.

"How could you say that Kai? You hurt me and you'd think that it was just some misunderstanding?" How dare he? Kai wrapped his arms around me.

"I told you it was just some silly crush. It wasn't something serious. Please Rei I can't live if you leave me." My back was wet. You were shaking. You were actually crying.

"Give me a second chance. Please Rei! I need you." The tears went relentlessly. I was about to break.

"I can't..." You held me tighter your sobs getting louder.

"I can't.."

"Don't Rei..." My body went still.

"Don't leave me alone again. Don't leave me like my father did..."

"Please..."

"I love you, Rei.."

Flashback over

-----------------------------------------

Normal Pov

Ray held up his handand looked at the ring on his finger.Ray smiled he promised to help Takao even if it's just a little bit. It was still going to be something.

The door opened and Kai went into the kitchen he smiled at Rei. Walking over, he held Rei's waist ashe bent down and captured Rei's lips for a moment.

"Hey babe." Rei smiled sweetly at his husband.

"Kai not now. I'm helping Takao. He's not feeling well." Kai gave Rei a small smile.

"Sometimes I'm thinking you pay more attention to him more than me."

Rei gave a smirk. "You jealous?"

"So what if I am?" Kai bent down low.

"He needs me more than you do right now."

"I don't think so."

"Don't be selfish. He was there for me and now I'm here for him." Kai smiled at Rei's sweetness.

"That's why I love you..." Rei blushed.

Kai kissed Rei on the cheek.

"You're cute when you do that you know?" Rei huffed and walked away with a tray of sandwiches in his hands.

"I'm going to Takao now." Kai nodded and walked upstairs.

Rei knocked Takao's door.

"Taka - Wha!" The tray of sandwiches flew up in the air. The door flew wide opened and the small petit boy tackled Rei to the ground.

With a big grin.

"Rei! Tala's coming back to me! "

----------------------------------------

Yup very short. Hehe Because I don't know how to write Kare anyways here's my apology for making a onesided Kare on the first chapter. Thank you for reading!


End file.
